


Hot Chocolate

by Firenza



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cold, F/F, Getting Together, No beta we die like archival assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: The middle of winter is the worst time for Georgie’s heater to break. Luckily, Melanie is on her way with a solution.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hot Chocolate

Georgie shivers and pulls the blanket closer around her. It’s the middle of winter and this is when her heat decides to shut off? What a joke. She’d been sitting on her couch, wrapped in every blanket she owned for the past few hours. There wasn’t anyone who was willing to come out and fix it in the middle of the night either, so here she was. Stuck on her sofa with some crappy docu-series playing in the background. 

On the coffee table, her phone vibrates. Melanie’s name lights up the screen and Georgie feels the familiar warmth in her chest that blooms anytime she gets a text from her. She reaches a hand out of her cocoon, the freezing air stealing any warmth it may have had. It’s just a text with an old picture of Melanie cuddling the Admiral. _Just found this_ , the caption reads. Georgie saves the picture and sends a drawn out ‘awwww’ in return. 

The conversation after that mostly dissolves into Melanie ranting about some other stupid stunt someone on her team had pulled that resulted in them losing all of their footage. Georgie was content to just watch the text bubbles pop up and read. Eventually, she asks Georgie about her situation. She debates lying and saying she’s fine, but where would that get her. She was stuck in a freezing flat for the next day or so. She deserved to rant about that.

She gets about three messages in before she notices that Melanie has stopped reading them. Probably had fallen asleep. Wouldn’t be the first time. She sets her phone next to her, brushing her hand across the top of the Admiral’s head. He’d been asleep for most of the ordeal. Having a thick layer of fur must be helpful. Georgie burrows back into her blanket cocoon and closes her eyes. She may as well try to get some sleep. 

She’s just drifting off, the tv droning peacefully in the background, when there’s a simultaneous knock at her door and buzzing from her phone. With a groan, she glances down to see Melanie’s name again. _Open your door._

There’s no way to get up without removing herself from the blankets. She tries but they all fall to the floor in a heap as she stands. The chill begins to seep into her skin so she picks the thickest blanket from the pile, wraps it around herself, and heads to the door.

Melanie barges through as soon as the door is opened, pushing past Georgie and beelining to her kitchen. She’s bundled up like she’s going mountain climbing, heavy jacket and all. 

Georgie stares at her, dumbfounded. “Mel, as good as it is to see you, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Figured you might want to have some company while you wait this out,” she says. “Jeez, it really is an icebox in here.”

“Told you.” George closes the door, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. Her teeth start to chatter, so she clenches her jaw against it. “Do you want some tea or something while you’re here?”

Melanie winks and pulls a small box of cocoa powder from her pocket. “I can do you one better.” She pushes past Georgie, beelining for her kitchen. 

Georgie can’t help but watch as Melanie works her way around the kitchen as if she owns the place. That familiar warmth in her chest blooms every time Melanie smiles at her. It’s intoxicating. She’s daydreamed about Melanie more times than she’d like to admit. About how her hand would feel in hers or about the two of them cuddled together on her couch. 

After a little while, Melanie presses a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands. It’s warmth spreads from her fingertips into her hands but that has nothing on the fond look that she gives her. Without thinking, Georgie pecks a kiss to her cheek and turns to go back to the couch.

She’s taken half a step before her actions catch up with her and she freezes. She whirls back around- the hot chocolate dangerously close to spilling- and begins to stutter out an apology. Except that Melanie leans up and kisses her cheek as well. Georgie’s brain short circuits. 

Melanie’s face is flushed bright red. She leans against the counter, holding her own mug close to her chest. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, before she frowns. “I’m- uh, not very good at this. Feelings I mean.”

“Mel, you don’t have to-“

“No, no. I want to. I just- I’m trying to find the right words so I don’t sound like an idiot.” She takes a long sip from her mug. “I like you, Georgie. A lot. And.. I get it if you don’t feel the same, but I just… I need you to know how I feel. If that changes anything, then so be it, but I need you to know.”

Georgie steps in front of her. “I don’t think it’s going to change anything.”

Melanie snorts and looks away. “You say that but-“

“No. I mean it, Mel.” Georgie sets her mug on the counter and tentatively cups her cheek, searching for any sign to pull away. When she doesn’t get one, she continues. “I like you too, Mel. You- you’re my best friend, but I wouldn’t mind being something… something more than that.”

“You’re not just saying that to appease me are you?” Her voice is soft, smaller than Georgie’s ever heard it. 

“Mel, I promise you. I mean it.”

“Well,” Melanie leans into the palm of Georgie’s hand. “Let’s stop standing here then, yeah? Put on a movie? I’ve heard sharing body heat is a really good way to warm up.”


End file.
